Old friends reunite
by Hoshi-Ryuu
Summary: Rika dreams of Renamon coming back and soon her dream becomes real, but will there be a sacrifice involved? RyXRi


Hoshi- Here's my digimon story! this is just after the digimon left them in Ep. 51 of the third season.

I dont own anything from the Season 3 Digimon, I just watch it

Pairing:

Ryo Akiyama

Rika Nonaka

------------------------------------------------------------

_"Renamon, stay! You can fight this can't you?" asked Rika looking at Viximon with tears in her eyes._

_"Rika, I know we'll see eachother again one day.." said Viximon, starting to leave her hands._

_"No Renamon! Please! I love you!" yelled Rika crying._

_"Stay strong, Rika.." said Viximon, looking down at Rika as she disappeared. _

Rika shot up out of bed, looking over at her clock. 5:55 AM. Rika Nonaka got out of bed, shutting off her alarm and sighing. She hadnt had a dream like that in years. As she got ready for work, she kept thinking of Renamon.

"I wonder why that happened.." she thought looking down at her cereal. Her phone rang and she answered it, "Rika here." she said and soon heard a man's voice at the other end of the phone.

"Rika? Its Takato..how have you been?" he asked.

Rika looked at her cereal again. "Takato? Wow..its been 10 years..how are you?" she asked, as they were all now 21 years old.

"I'm okay..how are you?" he asked.

Rika sighed, "Okay to a point...I had another dream.."

Takato paused. "Oh...about..them?"

Rika didnt say anything and Takato knew.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes..I should be..it was upsetting though.." said Rika and she heard her front door open.

"I havent' heard from anyone lately, have you?" asked Takato.

Rika laughed, "Yes..Ryo I have, and I saw Suzie the otherday..she's alot older.."

"Yea? I saw Kazu and Kenta recently, it was cool..and Jeri is staying with me for the weekend." he said and Rika sighed.

"Heard from Henry?"

"No, lost his number."

Rika looked around, "Here. I'll give it to you." she said and gave it to him.

"Thanks Rika, I'll try to call him. When did you try last?" asked Takato.

"A month ago, but noone answered." said Rika messing with a pen.

"Right..well, I'm gonna go..Jeri's at the door and she's in need of help, she's back from the store." said Takato.

Rika sighed, "Okay, talk to you later Takato." she said and hung up.

"Rika? You up?" a voice called.

"In the kitchen!" she called back and Ryo walked in, hugging her.

"Morning, Rika.." he said hugging her again.

Ryo had moved in with her after what happened 10 years ago. The two were engaged as after they graduated, he asked her to marry him, and Rika said yes. They were going to get married in about a few months, so they could get everything set up. Ryo came out after awhile, seeing Rika getting ready for work.

"Dont' you have to be there at 8?" he asked, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Yes..but I have to get ready." she said, taking a sip of coffee.

Ryo sighed, "You over work yourself Rika.."

"Not really..I did take a day off last week.." she said looking at him.

"You look alittle tired..did you sleep much?" asked Ryo looking at her still.

Rika took another sip of coffee. "Yes..I did."

Ryo sat on a chair, pulling Rika onto his lap. "Dont work yourself too much today..like you did the other day.."

"So I came home with work and fell asleep, there isnt anything wrong with that."

"No, but you dont have to work so hard.."

Rika looked down, "Yes..I know. Just a habit Ryo, I'll be fine." she said and looked at the clock. 7 AM. "I had another dream about Renamon last night..about that day.." she mumbled.

Ryo looked at her. "Again? Rika, thats the third time this month."

"Do you think..thats a sign?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I dont think so..I just think that maybe you miss her alot.."

"Don't you miss Cyberdramon?" she asked, looking at him.

"Of course I do, Rika..but..we all have to move on.." he said, hugging her.

The two started to talk after a few minutes, about the past. 7:30 came and Rika had to leave, she hugged Ryo.

"I'll see you after work." she said kissing him goodbye. Ryo had worked a night shift.

"While you're gone, I'm gonna get some sleep." he said and Rika laughed.

Rika blew him a kiss and got into her car, soon taking off. She worked with a DayCare center. Once she got there, her cousin's child, Ashley, ran up to her.

"Auntie Rika!" she said smiling.

Rika smiled and hugged her. "Hey Ash..you ready to play?"

Ashley nodded and ran off. Her long brown hair following her. She was only 4. "She's too cute.." Rika thought.

During the day, while all the children were taking a nap, Rika started to think of Renamon again.

_"Stay strong, Rika!" said Viximon._

_Rika watched helplessly, she didnt want her partner to leave, but she couldnt do anything!_

_"No Renamon! Come back...RENAMON!"_

Rika quickly opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep at her papers and looked around, the littleones were still having nap time. "Damn..living hell for me.." she thought and shook her head, she was tired..but she got back to work!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoshi- What do you think for a first chappy? I liked it. lol R&R please!


End file.
